My Love Story
by HyunjooHan
Summary: aku menemukan cintaku dalam social media. Akankah aku bertahan dalam cinta ini? KaiBaek! slight KrisBaek, KaiLay, ChanBaek!
1. Chapter 1

Author: HyunjooHan [call me: Hyo]

Title: My Love Story

Genre: romance, friendship, school life

Pair: KaiBaek, KrisBaek, ChanBaek, KaiLay

Rating: T

Length: Chapter

Damoim. Sebuah social media yang menghubungkan setiap anak sekolah di Korea. Melalu damoim aku menemukan banyak namja namja keren dari sekolah lain, berkenalan dengan mereka, bahkan kemudian berpacaran. Namun aku bukan bad girl yang suka berganti-ganti pasangan seenaknya. Aku hanya pernah berpacaran dengan 2 orang dari damoim.

Chanyeol. Kekasih pertama ku. Sebenarnya ia namja yang benar-benar pervert. Beberapa kali ia memintaku _phone sex_. Kami berkenalan melalui damoim. Sekolahnya berada di kota sebelah, kami mengalami _long distance relationship_. Namun ia benar-benar baik, sehingga aku percaya hubungan ini akan berlangsung lama.

Namun itu hanya presepsi awalku saja. 2 bulan kemudian dia hilang kontak denganku, dan kemudian baru muncul lagi setelah sebulan menghilang. Baru saja kembali bertemu ia langsung memutuskan hubungan kami begitu saja. Aku membencinya hingga sekarang.

Kris. Setelah berakhirnya hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, Kris datang mengobati luka dalam hatiku yang disebabkan oleh Chanyeol. Tentu saja itu tak bertahan lama. Hanya seminggu. Kemudian Kris menorehkan luka baru dalam hatiku. Sejujurnya aku banyak lupa perihal hubunganku dengan Kris yang benar-benar singkat ini.

Ah aku muak dengan cinta. Aku mulai bosan dengan damoim. Tapi aku tidaklah sendiri di damoim. Banyak teman dekatku bermain damoim juga. Bahkan aku memiliki banyak teman baru dari kota lain melalui damoim ini. Itulah yang membuatku bertahan bermain damoim hingga sekaarang. _Ting_. Ahh baru saja aku menyalakan laptopku, _notification_ dari damoim ku sudah menumpuk.

"_eonnie! Bogosippo!" -ABStyleKungfuPanda_

"_pabbo Eonnie…. kau kemana saja eoh? Aku rindu pada mu"-bubbleteaHun_

" _Mengapa sekarang jadi jarang online eonnie? Apa sekolahmu sibuk?" –Do_Kyungsoo_

"_Baekkie-ah. Kenapa kau tak kunjung online?" -KimSeokkie_

"_aku marah padamu jika kau tak online besok" –YixingxingLay_

Apakah aku sebegitu kece nya hingga mereka cepat sekali rindu padaku? padahal aku hanya tidak online satu minggu. Aku terus meng-_sroll down_ home page damoim ku. Kemudian aku membalas satu satu pesan dari para fans ku ini :p

"_Baekhyun-ah, eumm ku kira kita sudah lama berteman. Aku juga sudah lama mengenalmu. Maukah kau menjalani hubungan yang lebuh serius dengan ku? Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Jadilah yeojachingu ku" –Kkamjongin_

Oh my god! Kai! menyatakan cintanya padaku? Kim Jongin? Kai? anak Yungsok high school? High school di sebrang sekolahku itu? Kai yang sangat diinginkan seluruh siswi disekolah ku itu? Oh my God aku ingin menangis rasanya. Eh tapi bukankah ia berpacaran dengan Lay eonnie? Aku segera mengetik balasan.

"_bukankah kau sedang berpacaran dengan Lay eonnie?" -ByunBacon_

"_kami sudah selesai" –Kkamjongin_

Aku agak ragu akan ini, apakah Lay eonnie akan marah? Tapi yasudahlah, kesempatan hanya datang sekali.

"_ahh arraseo, aku mau jadi yeojachingu mu^^" -ByunBacon_

Sejujurnya Kai bukanlah namja yang benar-benar istimewa. Hanya saja perlakuan manisnya ke setiap yeoja yang membuat kami-para yeoja-meleleh sesaat. Sering kali ia mengirimi ku voice note melalui salah satu applikasi chat room di smartphone. Ia sering bernyanyi sambil bermain musik. Bahkan sebenarnya suara Kai tidak bagus sama sekali :p

.

.

.

"Baekkie eonnie! Kau berpacaran dengan Kai oppa eoh?" Sehun berlari ke arahku, lalu duduk di bangku sebelahku. "ahaha iya hunnie. Ahh tapi aku tau pasti ini ulah kalian kan? Kalian 'mempromosikan' aku pada Kai setelah ia putus dengan Lay eonnie?" aku menatap seluruh sahabatku ini. "kau tak pernah salah menebak, sayang" Minseok eonnie mengacak rambutku pelan lalu kembali mengunyah kimbab nya.

"jadi apa saja yang kalian katakan ke Kai hingga menyatakan cinta nya padaku?" tanyaku penasaran. "dia yang banyak bertanya mengenai dirimu, eonnie. Kami hanya memberi jawaban jawaban positif agar ia tak ragu menyatakan cintanya padamu" jawab Tao.

"tapi bahkan aku tak seimut Minseok eonnie, tak sedewasa Lay eonnie, tak pintar masak seperti Kyungsoo, tak pintar dalam pelajaran seperti Sehun bahkan tak secantik Tao. Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan untuk meyakinkan Kai?" tanyaku lagi.

"hey, cinta tak memandang fisik saja. Kai memang seperti namja playboy kebanyakan, suka berganti pasangan sesukanya. Namun buatlah dirimu special dimatanya. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Baekkie. Maka ia akan bertahan untukmu" jawab Lay eonnie. Dia memang bijak.

"baiklah. Eumm aku mau ke café sebrang dulu yah chingu-ya. Kai menunggu ku. Bye" pamitku lalu pergi dari kantin.

Dari pintu café saja aku sudah dapat melihat sosok Kai yang tinggi itu. Ah tampannya. "Kai-ah!" panngilku lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Baekkie? Oalah ternyata kau lebih cantik dari pada bayangan ku" ucap Kai yang membuat pipiku memerah.

**TBC? OR END?**

How? Aneh ya?

Sebenernya ini mengisahkan tentang kehidupan temanku. Hihihi. Semoga dia suka pas bacanya. Sebenernya di 'real life' ini terjadi di RP atau Roleplayer. Ada yang tau?

Tapi kayaknya aneh gitu kalo pake Roleplayer, karena RP di Korea itu sedikit. Jadilah aku pake damoim. Damoim itu apa? Damoim itu semacam social media buat komunikasi antar pelajar di korea. Aku juga kurang tau damoim itu seperti apa. Tapi pernah baca di salah satu komik lama ku, hehe.

Buat Devi temanku tercinta yang request fict ini. Aku minta maaf kalo kurang memuaskan atau ga sesuai keinginan mu. Salah mu sendiri ga cerita secara detail-_- lafya lah dep~


	2. Chapter 2

author: HyunjooHan

title: My Love Story

Genre: romance, school life, hurt?

Pair: hurt KaiBaek

Rating: T

Length: chapter 2

Warning! Aku buat ini Cuma 15 menittttt huweee jadi ga sempet edit edit juga. Kepepet banget chingu. Jadi **pasti banyak typonya**, mohon dimengerti. **Don't like don't read**

Huwahahahahah finnaly lah ini update juga! Mian buat yang udah nunggu panjaaaaang banget. Makasih juga buat yang udah review, follow, favorite! Love you reader kuhhhhh /mwah mwah mwah/. Ohiya maaf banget buat KaiBaek shipper karena disini mereka putus ;_; maaf ya. Buat Devi kuuuu maaf kalo ini masih tak memuaskan mu, sayang. Hidup mu penuh drama sih :p

So, Check this out!

.

.

.

"aku tau kau tak akan berani kan Kai?" suara berat Kris menginterupsi lamunan Kai. "sudah lah hyung, mana mungkin dia berani. **Kai si playboy sudah hilang tertelan cinta Baekhyun**" ucap Chanyeol menekan kalimat terakhirnya. "ssshhhh! Kalian berisik!" bentak Kai pada dua namja lebih tua dari nya ini.

"jadi? Kau akan menuruti kemauan mereka Kai-ah?" Tanya Suho, kakak Kai. "tentu hyung! Aku bukan _loser_ seperti yang mereka katakan!" jawabnya kesal. Begitu jawaban Kai keluar Chanyeol dan Kris ber_highfive_ ria.

"Kai-ah, cinta itu bukan main-main!" suara lembut seperti yeoja menggema di ruangan itu. "biarkanlah Lulu sayang" Sahut Kris. "hei bodoh! Kau pikir apa yang akan kau dapatkan setelah menuruti kata-kata dua namja gila ini ha?" lanjut Luhan tanpa menggubris Kris. 3 teman kakaknya ini membuat kepala Kai ingin pecah rasanya.

"aishh Kai bodoh! Tidak tau kah kau bahwa kau hanya dipermainkan mereka? Tidak taukah kau Kris dan Chanyeol itu mantan Baekhyun? DAN BAHKAN BAEKHYUN ADALAH SAHABAT NYA SEHUN! ADIK KELAS MU, BODOH! Terlalu banyak orang terdekatmu yang kau korbankan dalam taruhan ini Kai!" Luhan membentak Kai tepat dihadapannya.

Kai hanya terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Luhan. Suho sendiri hanya bisa pasrah akan keputusan Kai. Suho sudah lelah memperingati adiknya ini. Luhan mendesahkan nafasnya kasar kemudian pergi dari rumah keluarga Kim ini. "terserah kau saja Kai, aku tak peduli bagaimana akhir kisah mu nanti" ucap Luhan pasrah. Mungkin dia lelah akan sikap Kai yangmasih terbilang labil.

"hey, Kai. kau tau kan kalau ini hanya permainan? Ini hanya Dare. Setelah selesai kau bisa berpacaran lagi dengan Baekhyun mu itu" Chanyeol berbisik pelan agar Suho tak dapat mendengarnya. Kai menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Kris dan Chanyeol. "Baiklah! Jadi aku hanya perlu berpacaran dengan Sehun dibelakang Baekhyun tanpa Baekhyun ketahui. Puas?" jawab Kai.

Lagi-lagi Kris dan Chanyeol ber_highfive_ ria. Mereka keluar kamar Kai kemudian pergi, seakan urusannya memang sudah selesai sampai disitu. "kami tunggu pemberitahuan selanjutnya Kaiiiiii!" teriak Chanyeol dari halaman depan. Kemudian 2 mobil sport mewah itu hilang dari pandangan mata Kai.

Kai segera berlari ke kamar nya untuk mencari smartphone kesayangannya. Suho tak tau harus apa lagi. Ia memang tak begitu mengenal Baekhyun. Namun Kyungsoo, kekasih Suho, adalah teman dekat Baekhyun.

Kai's side

Aku membuka _lock_ pada handphone ku. Kemudian mencari kontak Sehun di salah satu aplikasi _chat room_. Aku berkenalan dengan Sehun seminggu lalu, sehari sebelum aku menyatakan cintaku pada Baekhyun. Sehun namja yang benar-benar manis dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin. Sejujurnya aku juga sedikit menyimpan rasa dengan Sehun. Tapi aku masih sadar untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Entah dorongan dari mana ku beranikan untuk mengirim pesan cintaku pada Sehun. Dan kalian perlu tau bahwa SEHUN LANGSUNG MENJAWAB 'YA'. Hey bukankah Sehun itu sahabat Baekhyun? Eunggg entahlah itu urusan mereka nantinya kan?

Aku mengirim _screen capture_ pembicaraan ku dengan Sehun barusan ke Kris Hyung dan Chanyeol hyung. Mereka membalas pesanku dengan sejuta kata pujian. Haha, setidaknya harga diriku masih tersimpan dengan baik.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan aku menyandang status double, kekasih Sehun dan kekasih Baekhyun. Walaupun yang semua orang tau aku ini kekasih Baekhyun, tapi Sehun tak mempermasalahkan itu.

Aku bukan orang yang sebrengsek itu. Aku harus mengakhiri salah satu hubunganku. Entah itu dengan Sehun atau Baekhyun. Akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering bersama Sehun daripada Baekhyun. Aku lebih merasa nyaman ketika Sehun yang dewasa ini menemani hariku ketimbang Baekhyun yang manja. Tapi aku juga mudah sekali merindukan Baekhyun ketimbang Sehun.

Aku sibuk memikirkan itu sambil bergelung diatas tempat tidurku. Bahkan sedari tadi wajah Suho hyung terlihat khawatir. Aku belum beranjak dari tempat tidur sedari pagi. Aku memandang nanar smartphone ku, siapa yang harus aku akhiri? Tiba-tiba suatu pikiran nista terlintas di otakku

Apakah aku benar-benar playboy? Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun dan Sehun? Padahal aku sering mencampakkan yeoja, kenapa kali ini terasa aneh? Apa aku sakit?

Tak lama kemudian smartphone ku bergetar. _Calling id: Sehunnie_. Jongin mengerti, ia harus memilih siapa sekarang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang bersama teman-temannya di café sekarang. Ia tengah berpikir tentang suatu kejanggalan yang terjadi. Kai berubah, ia jarang menghubungi Baekhyun lagi. Sehun juga berubah, Sehun jarang berkumpul bersama lagi. Firasat Baekhyun buruk akan ini.

Handphone Baekhyun bergetar, Kai mengiriminya pesan. Baekhyun terlonjak senang. Akhirnya Kai menghubunginya setelah seminggu tanpa kabar. Ia pun membuka pesan dari Kai itu.

Baekhyun menyesal membuka pesannya. Tak sesuai harapan. Andaikan tadi ia tak buru-buru membuka handphonenya. Andaikan ia tak terlalu berharap pada Kai. terlalu banyak kata seandainya di otak Baekhyun sekarang.

Kai mengakhiri hubungan yang bahkan baru seumur jagung ini. Bahkan dengan kejam nya Kai mengatakan bahwa sekarang ia telah menjalin kasih dengan Sehun. Baekhyun benci Kai. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis, namun gengsinya masih jauh lebih tinggi. Ia begitu sangsi menangis, padahal kalaupun ia menangis tak seorangpun mempermasalahkannya. Teman-teman Baekhyun pasti akan mengerti.

Baekhyun memang yeoja yang rapuh, tapi ia tak suka dikasihani. Ia tak suka orang-orang melihatnya sebagai yeoja yang lemah. Ia yeoja dengan hati yang kuat.

"Baekhyunnie, gwenchanayo?" Tanya Minseok. "eoh? Aku tak apa eonnie…. Hanya saja merasa tak enak badan hehe. Aku pamit pulang duluan ya chingudeul" jawab Baekhyun kemudian segera berlari keluar café itu.

Matanya sudah tak sanggup menahan air yang terus mendesak keluar dari kelenjar air matanya. Baekhyun menangis. Ia benci Kai yang memutuskan hubungan ini seenaknya. Ia benci Sehun yang seenaknya saja mengambil Kai. Ia benci dirinya sendiri karena ia cengeng sekarang.

Baekhyun duduk dipinggir kolam air mancur didekatnya. Memandang pantulan wajahnya di air yang bergemericik. Tampangnya benar-benar menyedihkan. Penuh dengan uraian air mata. Baekhyun memandang jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia bertekad untuk melupakan Kai. Ada jutaan namja di Korea, bahkan triliunan di dunia ini yang jauh lebih baik dari Kai. Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya untuk orang lain saja. Walau Baekhyun sendiri tau, itu sulit. Yahh terlalu banyak moment indahnya dengan Kai yang mungkin sulit untuk dilupakan.

Baekhyun beranjak pulang. _Brukk_. "ahh mian Agassi, gwenchana?" kata seorang namja sambil membantu Baekhyun berdiri. "ya! Kau ini punya mata tidak sih? Memang nya aku sekecil semut hingga kau menabrak ku hah?" bentak Baekhyun lalu menatap namja itu. "OMO!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget melihat namja yang ditabraknya.

**TBC**

**Masih gajelas? Mohon dimaafkan lah~**

**chuapExo31 thankseuuu. ****makasih udah review yaa!**

**byunpopof ini sudah dilanjuttt. ****makasih udah review yaa!**

**StrawBaekry kamu gasuka gender switch ya? maaf deh :( kamu main RP juga? masih dimainin? huweee aku udah ngga. tau nih Baekhyunnya terlalu merasa begitu yah heheh. maaf ya mungkin KaiBaek momentnya di chap depan karena mereka disini putus :( tapi aku jannji bakal banyakin KaiBaek moment di chap depan kok. ****makasih udah review yaa!**

**Devinurlailaa makasih reviewnya sayanggggg heheh maaf ya ga sesuai kemauan mu dan lama apdet nya :( aku kan juga sibuk sama tugas kita yang you-know-lah terus kita juga ada banyak masalah di kehidupan sixidiots yegak?**

**chika love baby baekhyun ini sudah di lanjut chinguuuuu heheh makasih udah review yaa! ini udah masuk konfliknya kok. udah cukup panjang belum?**

huweeeeeee ini ff gagal banget sumpah! aku juga ngerasa ini ga patut di post. tapi aku tau kalian pasti kepo hehe. maaf kalo ga memuaskan ya. kalo gajelas juga maaf ya. ini cuma 3 halaman, maaf ya. aku sibuk banget 2 bulan ini. mana banyak ujian ini itu. terus udah mau 2014 aja sekarang, berarti UN MAKIN DEKET! omfg aku pusing.

buat I Got A mystery kayaknya aku ga lanjutin aja, karena yang review makin dikit :(

lalu buat I Love You aku juga ga mau bikin sequelnya lagi. bukan karena aku jahat loh tapi karena memang begitu adanya. kan aku udah bilang itu dari real life aku. dalam real life aku berakhir begitu, jadi ya segitu aja. maaf ya :(

eh iya satu lagi. aku mau bikin ff baru, but not now. rencananya aku mau bikin ff MGore gitu tapi rada fantasy. ada yang mau baca ga ya kira-kira? heheh

udah ah aku berisik banget kayaknya, bye bye chingu see you letter ;)

_**So, Gimme your review peuhlisss**_


	3. Chapter 3

Wait wait wait, kayak disini banyak yang ga ngerti karakternya yah? Eumm okey aku jelasin deh. Sehun, Xiumin, Tao, Baekhyun, Lay dan D.O itu yeoja. Sedangkan Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan, Suho, Kai dan Chen itu namja.

Baekhyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo kelas 2 High School, Sehun dan Tao kelas 1, Minseok, Chen dan Lay kelas 3, Luhan, Kris, Chanyeol dan Suho kuliah. Ara?

**Author: HyunjooHan**

**Title: My Love Story**

**Genre: School life, romance, dll**

**Pair: KaiBaek, slight LuBaek**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Chapter**

**Warning: GS | Typo | alur, tema, tulisan, segalanya gaje, ini ngejar tenggat waktu doang gara gara teman ku yang amat sangat pait| dll**

.

.

.

"Luhan oppa sedang apa malam-malam begini disini?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung karena ia juga tak cukup dekat dengan mantan sunbaenya ini. "harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Baekhyun-ah, sedang apa yeoja sepertimu ada disini malam-malam begini eoh?" Luhan malah balas bertanya. "ah ani oppa hanya ingin sendiri" jawab Baekhyun sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan mata sembab nya. "ssshhhh aku mengerti perasaan mu Baekhyun-ah, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kai" ucap Luhan sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk nya pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Kai bercerita padamu?" Tanya Baekhyun. "eumm tidak juga sih, tapi yang jelas aku tau semuanya" jawab Luhan lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Luhan. Ia dan Luhan tidak begitu mengenal dekat, ia hanya mengenal Luhan dari Kyungsoo saja. Namun Luhan malah memeluknya. "Luhan oppa…" Baekhyun sedikit memberontak tak nyaman. "biarkanlah seperti ini. Jangan berpura-pura tegar Baekhyun-ah. Menangislah. Bagi rasa sakit mu itu denganku" suara Luhan bagaikan perintah untuk Baekhyun. Perlahan buliran air mata bening Baekhyun turun.

"oppa apa salah ku pada Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun di sela-sela tangis nya. "kau tak salah, hanya saja Kai yang terlalu bodoh" jawab Luhan. Kemudian Luhan melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Baekhyun. "sekarang kau sudah tak boleh menangisi namja itu lagi, ara? Cukup malam ini. Aku tak mau melihat kau menangis besok dan seterusnya" kata Luhan.

.

Kai berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamar Sehun. Hari ini ia akan memberi kejutan pada Sehun karena hari ini adalah anniversary mereka yang ke 2 bulan. Sebelum Kai membuka pintu kamar Sehun, Kai mendengar Sehun sedang berbicara pada seseorang. Sepertinya Minseok noona, sepupu Sehun. Kai memutuskan untuk sedikit menguping.

"Kau ini kenapa Sehunnie?! Kau gila atau apa ha?! Siapa yang mengajarkan mu menjadi yeoja brengsek seperti itu?!" suara Minseok menggema di dalam sana. "aku tak tau harus apa eonnie! Aku setidaknya harus memiliki seorang kekasih sebelum Krystal dan teman-temannya semakin menghardikku!" jawab Sehun.

"tapi Kai itu kekasih Baekhyun! Dan Kau tau itu Hunnie!" Minseok kembali membentak Sehun. "Ya aku tau! Setidak nya aku bisa memanfaatkan popularitas Kai sebelum aku menyudahi hubunganku dengannya" Sehun menjawab dengan tenang seolah tak bersalah. "kau benar-benar yeoja brengsek Hunnie!" sepertinya Minseok sudah benar-benar pada puncak kemarahannya.

"tenanglah sedikit Seokkie-"ucapan itu datang dari Chen, kekasih MInseok. "aku tak peduli lagi pada yeoja brengsek ini, Chennie" namun kata-kata Chen dipotong oleh Minseok. Minseok membuka pintu kamar Sehun kasar, tanpa mengetahui ada Kai dibalik sana tentunya. "Omo! Kai-ah!" Minseok terkejut mendapati Kai berdiri di balik pintu. Rahang Kai mengeras, giginya bergemeletuk, tangannya mengepal erat. "brengsek kau Oh Sehun" ucap Kai penuh penekanan sambil melempar bunga lily putih kesukaan Sehun yang tadi dibawanya..

.

"jadi kenapa kau tak mau pulang?" Tanya Luhan masih fokus mengemudi. Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Luhan menoleh ke arah kursi disampingnya. Baekhyun tidur. Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Deru nafas Baekhyun menerpa wajah Luhan lembut. Luhan sangat menyukai yeoja ini. Yeoja dengan paras manis dan sifat yang sulit ditebak. Yeoja yang ceria dengan segudang masalah kehidupan. Mungkin yeoja ini sudah benar-benar lelah. Mungkin tak apa Luhan membawa yeoja ini ke rumahnya. Luhan segera menelpon adik kelasnya saat ia masih di High School dulu.

"yeoboseo Kyungsoo, ini aku Luhan"

"_ah ne waeyo sunbae?"_

"kau punya nomor telpon ibu Baekhyun?"

"_tentu, untuk apa sunbae?"_

"bilang pada ibunya hari ini anak nya yang cantik ini menginap dirumahku" _pip_

Saat mobil Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya, seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampiri mobil itu. "ige nugu Luhannie?" yeoja itu bertanya. "temanku eomma" jawab Luhan seolah tak bersalah. "bawa masuk lah cepat, diluar dingin" ucap eomma Luhan juga tak merasa aneh anaknya membawa yeoja ke rumah. Luhan menidurkan Baekhyun di atas sofa.

"eungghh" Baehyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung melihat wajah Luhan yang tersenyum manis. "sudah bangun sleeping princess?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyingkap poni Baekhyun pelan. "eung? Aku dirumah mu oppa?" Baekhyun malah balik bertanya. "tentu, kau bilang kan tadi tak mau pulang"

Mata Baekhyun membulat begitu melihat yeoja paruh baya mendekat ke arah mereka. Baekhyun segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "anyeonghaseyo ahjumma" ucap Baekhyun seraya membungkuku 90 derajat. "tenanglah Baekhyun, eomma ku tak akan mengusirmu" kekeh Luhan. "eo?" Baekhyun malah memandang pasangan ibu dan anak itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"tidurlah lagi Baekhyun, ahjumma tau kau lelah" kata Eomma Luhan mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

.

.

.

Kai kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh sehingga terperangkap dalam rencana Sehun. Kai merasa menyesal telah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang begitu tulus mencintainya, namun ia sadar bahwa Baekhyun tak akan mau menerimanya lagi. Itu sudah pasti.

Mungkin hukum karma memang berlaku. Sekarang Kai uring-uringan di kasur nya karena rindu pada Baekhyun. Kai memberanikan diri menghubungi Baekhyun.

"_yeoboseo_" itu suara Luhan hyung, Bukan Baekhyun!

"Luhan Hyung?"

"_ya Jongin_?"

"Baekhyun mana? Kenapa kau yang menjawab telpon nya?"

"_apa masalah mu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa nya Baekhyun kan?_"

**Degg**

"_Jongin? Kau masih disana kan?"_

"_Jongin?"_

"_ya! Jongin!"_

**Pip**

Ya. Luhan benar. Sekarang Kai tak punya hak apapun untuk melarang Baekhyun dekat dengan namja lain. Ia tak punya hak marah. Tapi beribu pertanyaan muncul di kepala Kai. Kenapa Luhan hyung dan Baekhyun saling mengenal? Kenapa Baekhyun bersama Luhan hyung? Kenapa Luhan hyung yang mengangkat telpon nya? Apa hubungsn ysng mereka jalin? Sahabat? Teman? Atau kekasih? Dan kenapa Kai terlalu memusingkan hal ini?!

.

"oppa lapar?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan. Mereka sedang menonton televise di ruang tengah. "eumm ya aku lapar Baekkie, masak lah untukku Baekkie chagi" jawab Luhan. "m-mwo? Ba-baekkie cha-chagi?" Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya yang merona itu. Luhan mengecup pipi Baekhyun singkat. "masaklah apapun yang bisa kau masak dari bahan yang ada di kulkas, eomma akan pulang malam sepertinya" ucap Luhan. "baiklah oppa" Baekhyun pun beranjak menuju dapur.

Ddrrtt dddrttt

"Baekkie handphone mu bunyi" teriak Luhan. "angkat saja oppa" Baekhyun balas berteriak. Luhan melihat id call yang tertera. 'Kim Jongin'. _'Ini kesempatan ku'_ batin Luhan.

"yeoboseo" aku segera mengangkat telpon itu

"Luhan Hyung?"

"ya Jongin?"

"_Baekhyun mana? Kenapa kau yang menjawab telpon nya?"_

"apa masalah mu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa nya Baekhyun kan?"

"Jongin? Kau masih disana kan?"

"Jongin?"

"ya! Jongin!"

**Pip**

Luhan mengerutu karena Kai yang asal mematikan telponnya. "siapa oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membawa spaghetti kimchi buatannya. "Kai" jawab Luhan enteng. "MWO?! Uhukk" Baekhyun tersedak jus jeruk yang sedang diminumnya. "apa yang dia katakan, oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun. "molla, aku baru mengangkat telpon nya saja dia sudah mengakhiri sambungannya" jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. Ia memikirkan alasan kenapa Kai menelponnya. Sejujurnya Baekhyun masih mencintai namja itu. Namja yang telah membuatnya menangis. "ya! Baekkie?" Luhan mengoyangkan tangan nya dihadapan Baekhyun yang melamun. "ah ya?" Baekhyun segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"kau tak mendengarkan ku bicara?" Tanya Luhan. "ah maaf oppa, maukah kau mengulangi nya?" Baekhyun merasa bersalah. "aku bertanya kau mau kado apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi. "kado?" Baekhyun tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan. "kau terlalu banyak pikiran ya? Kau bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahun mu hari ini?"

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. Ah! Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri? "ah oppa aku tak usah di beri kado segala, seperti anak kecil saja" jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan.

.

"Kai! Kaiii! Kaiii!" Suho meneriakkan nama adiknya itu dari dapur. "mungkinkah Kai lupa ulang tahun Baekhyun, oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada namjachingu nya ini. "ku rasa tidak chagi, mana mungkin Kai melupakan ulang tahun yeojachingu nya sendiri" jawab Suho. " tapi itu, kenapa Kai malah uring-uringan di kamar begitu? Lagi pula aku sudah jarang sekali bertemu Kai dan Baekhyun. Dan kemarin aku diberitahu Luhan sunbae kalau Baekhyun ada di rumahnya. Kau tau sesuatu oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"aku tak tau Kyungie, mungkin mereka sedikit bertengkar" jawab Suho bohong tentunya. Suho tau segalanya. Bahkan tentang taruhan itu dan keputusan Kai menyudahi hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Hanya saja ia tak ingin yeojachingu nya ini khawatir. "tapi oppa -"

Suho malah membungkam mulut Kyungsoo dengan ciuman manisnya. Dan detik itu juga Kai baru saja turun dari kamarnya. "aishh hyung kau kan punya kamar! Bercumbulah di kamar!" bentak Kai. Suho mendengus kesal sedangkan Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya malu.

.

Kai sampai didepan rumah Baekhyun, namun saat ia mengetuk pintu rumah itu nyonya Byun keluar menyambutnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. "maaf nyonya, apa Baekhyun nya ada?" Tanya Kai. "sudah dari kemarin Baekhyun tak pulang, ia bilang menginap dirumah temannya" jawab nyonya Byun. "temannya? Siapa?" Kai hanya tau Baekhyun akan menginap dirumah Sehun atau Kyungsoo dan tak mungkin ada dirumah Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo menginap dirumahnya.. Kalaupun di rumah Sehun, ia tak mau ke rumah Sehun. Tidak akan.

"sepertinya Luhan, kalau aku tak salah" degg. Jawaban nyonya Byun membuat Kai menegang. Kai bukan orang bodoh yang tak melihat Luhan menyimpan rasa cinta pada Baekhyun. Ia kalah telak kali ini. Atau mungkin belum?

Kai segera mengendari motor nya menuju apartement Luhan setelan mengucapkan terima kasih pada nyonya Byun.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dirumah. Luhan sedang mempersiapkan makan malam yang romantis untuknya dan Bakhyun. Malam ini Luhan berniat untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhhyun. Lagipula Luhan telah mempersiapkan kalung cantik dengan bandul _wings_ sebagai kado ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hampir mati bosan karena Luhan tak kunjung pulang. "aishh kalau seperti ini aku harusnya masuk sekolah saja hari ini! Dari pada aku seperti kambing bodoh menunggu Luhan oppa sialan yang janjinya pergi sebentar tapi nyatanya 2 jam lebih tak datang juga!" ujar Baekhyun merutuki nasibnya.

_Tok tok tok_

Baekhyun dengan gesit membuka pintu berharap Luhan datang sambil membawa banyak makanan untuk mereka makan bersama. Namun Baekhyun menyesal rasanya membuka pintu tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang datang. Baekhyun membeku di depan pintu. Sesosok namja yang tak diinginkan nya malah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baek…" suara itu. suara yang Baekhyun rindukan kembali memanggil namanya. Tangan besar yang hangat itu terulur mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun. _Plakk_

Tangan Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan Kai. "mau apa kau kesini?" desis Baekhyun. "sangeil chukkae Baekhyunnie" ucap Kai lalu merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "lepaskan aku Jonginbodoh! Pergi! Aku membencimu! Urusi saja Sehunnie mu itu!" Baekhyun memberontak mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kai. Namun Kai malah membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan ciuman lembutnya.

Kai dapat merasakan pipinya basah. Baekhyun menangis. Kai melepas ciumannya lalu mengecup mata sipit Baekhyun. "saranghae Baekhyunnie" Bisik Kai di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun ragu. Apa ia masih mencintai namja dihadapannya ini?

"nado Kai. nado saranghae" lirih Baekhyun.

Meanwhile, Luhan berdiri terpaku di ujung lorong. Pintu apartemennya hanya berjarak 7 langkah saja dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun pintu apartement nya malah menjadi saksi bisu bersatunya dua sejoli itu. Luhan tersenyum getir. Walaupun ia sudah mencoba menghibur Baekhyun, namun senyum Baekhyun tak pernah semanis ketika ia bersama Kai.

Luhan bahagia jika Baekhyun bahagia. Walaupun rasa sakit lebih mendominasi.

**END  
**

**a/n: HOREEEEEE! selesai juga kan nih ff gaje gue :( makasih buat yang masih setia baca nih ff mwah:* HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT DEPI MY IDIOTS BEST FRIEND! ff ini dedicated buat kamu bebs mwah. maaf telat sehari!**

**riview balasan:**

**byunpopof: **jadi tuh Kris sama Chanyeol taruhan, Kai berani ga pacaran sama Sehun dibelakang Baekhyun gitu hehe. thanks review nya ya!

** baekggu: **ini bisa disebut angst ga? haha makasih review nya!

**tabifangirl: **thanks review nya ya!

**LampuWasiat: **pastinya dong aku nerima saran, makasih sarannya! hehe ini pertamakali nya sih aku bikin ff chaptered jadi rada sulit. ini udah aku jelasin kan mana yeoja mana namja? thanks ya review nya!

**Devinurlailaa: heh orang gila! ini bukan ceritaku idiotssss! ini cerita mu! tapi aku mau gilaaaa! rasanya mau pecah tauga kepala gue! finally gue bedain semua kan nih. huweeeeeeeeee T.T lafya beb**

**rachel** **suliss: **hehe iya makasih ya review nya!

**BaekYeolShip: **ooke makasih ya review nya!


End file.
